Сидни/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "I'll enter History as one of the greatest." ("Я войду в историю, как одна из величайших.") * "Time to make the world burn." ("Время, чтобы сжечь мир.") * "This fuckers will know my name." ("Эти ублюдки узнают мое имя.") * "Time to justify my place in this crew." ("Время, чтобы оправдать моё место в команде.") Обращение к напарникам * "Hey Jimmy, follow me!" ("Эй Джимми, за мной!") * "Hey Dallas, come with me!" ("Эй Даллас, пошли со мной!") * "Wolfie" (Вульфи") * "Hey! Wick!" ("Эй! Уик!") * "Bodhi" ("Бодди") * "Oi, , follow me!" ("Ой, <имя грабителя>, за мной!") * "Oi, , on me now!" (Ой, <имя грабителя>, ко мне, сейчас!") При использовании навыка "Вдохновение" * "Move!" ("Шевелитесь!") * "Christ, can you move any slower?" ("Ради Христа, ты можешь двигаться еще медленнее?") * "You're not jogging into the park, you bloody idiot!" ("Ты не занимаешься пробежкой в парке, чертов идиот!") * "Move your ass, ya tosser!" ("Двигай своей задницей, онанист!") * "Get the fuck up!" ("Вставай!") * "You! Up! Now!" ("Ты! Встань! Сейчас!") * "Crikey, Get the fuck up!" ("Боже мой, вставай!") * "No rest for the wicked, get up!" ("Нет покоя для нечестивых, вставай!") * "Hey, you, get on your feet!" ("Эй, ты, вставай!") Специальные враги Бульдозеры * "Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Fuck, Bulldozer!" (Блядь, Бульдозер!) Убийство Бульдозеров: * "Fuck off Dozer!" ("Отьебись, Дозер!") * "Fuck you, Bulldozer!" (Пошёл на хуй, Бульдозер!) Снайперы * "Watch out, Sniper!" ("Осторожно, Снайпер!") Убийство снайперов * "Sniper dead" ("Снайпер мёртв") * "Get stuffed, Sniper fuck!" ("Ебучий Снайпер нафарширован!") Тазеры * "Taser spotted, look out!" ("Берегись, замечен Тазер!") Убийство Тазеров * "Fuck off Taser!" ("Отьебись,Тазер!") * "I've got the Taser!" ("Я сняла Тазера!") * "Eat that you "tosser"!" ("Скушай-ка это, онанист!") * "Taser's history!" ("Тазер вошёл в историю!") Щиты * "We got a Shield, over here!" ("У нас здесь Щит!") * "Ah shit, Shield!" (Вот дерьмо, Щит!") * "It's a Shield!" ("Это Щит!") Убийство Щитов * "Fuck off asshole shield!" ("Отьебись, мудатский Щит!") * "Fuck off ya stupid Shield!" ("Отьебись, тупой Щит!") * "Took care of the Shield!" ("Позаботилась о Щите!") * "Bye bye, asshole Shield!" ("Пока-пока, мудатский Щит!") Клокеры Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Убийство Клокеров * "Eat that, Cloaker fuck" ("Скушай-ка это, ебучий Клокер") * "Sit on my dick Cloaker!" ("Садись на мой член, Клокер!") * "Cloaker's dead!" ("Клокер мёртв") * "Sleep tight, Cloaker!" ("Спи сладко, Клокер!") Турель SWAT "Its a turret!" ("Это турель!") Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Медик * "Enemy Medic!" ("Вражеский Медик!") Убийство Медика * "Try to heal those wounds ya pussy!" ("Попробуй вылечить это, неженка!") * "Fuck off Medic!" ("Отьебись, Медик!") * "Bye bye Medic fuck!" ("Пока-пока,ебучий Медик!) * "My boy Medic fuck" ("Мой мальчик ебучий Медик") Охранники * "Guard Careful" ("Осторожнее, охранник") * "Watch at guard" ("Смотрите за охранником") Доминирование * "Weapon down!" ("Бросай оружие!") * "Drop it!" ("Брось его!") * "Lower your weapon!" ("Опусти оружие!") * "On your knees!" ("На колени!") * "Cuffs On!" ("Надевай наручники!") Гражданские * "Kiss the fuсking ground" ("Целуй ебаный пол") * "Stay down little doggie!" ("Лежать, пёсик!") * "Nice and quiet" ("Тихо и спокойно") * "Stay down" ("Не вставать") * "Don't move!" ("Не двигайся!") * "Stay still" ("Не двигайся") * "Stay put" ("Оставайся на месте") * "Aren't you enjoying this, ya bloody tool?" ("Разве ты не наслаждаешься этим, чертов извращенец?") * "Your face is annoying me, look away or I'll kill ya" ("Твое лицо раздражает меня, отвернись, или я убью тебя") * "On the ground" ("На землю") * "I had a good burger before, that might be the reason I haven't killed you yet!" ("Я съела отличный бургер ранее и это может быть причиной, почему я тебя еще не убила!") * "I'll stomp your face if you move, got it?" ("Я растопчу твое лицо, если ты убежишь, понял?") * "I might just kill one of you for fun" ("Я могла бы просто убить одного из вас ради удовольствия") * "Hit the floor" ("Ударься о пол") * "By the look it's a ripper of a day, smile" ("Судя по всему, это тянет на потрошителя дня, улыбнись.") Ответы на пейджер * "This might actually be the world's most boring job" ("Это, наверное, самая скучная работа в мире") * "Ha! Leroy is such a tosser! He thinks he can outdrink me. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen" ("Ха! Лерой такой дрочер! Он думает, что он может напоить меня. Да, верно, похоже, что это когда-нибудь случится") * "So, tell me control-Jared Leto as the new Joker, yay or nay?" ("Итак, центр, скажите мне: Джаред Лето в качестве нового Джокера — да или нет?") * "Don't you just love watchin panicked people runnin' for their lives? No? Heh, I'm just jokin' mate! Listen up, you think I'm off my rocker?" ("Ты не любишь смотреть, как люди бегут в панике спасая свою жизнь? Нет? Хех, я просто шучу, приятель! Слушай, ты думаешь, что я сошла с ума?") * "It's a ripper of a day, isn't it, control? Life's good, ye?" ("Этот день потрошителя, не так ли, центр? Жизнь — хорошая штука, да?") * "I don't wanna put you on the spot, but I gotta ask. Vampires or werewolves? Who wins in a battle? Me and Leroy can't decide" ("Я не хочу выставлять тебя посмешищем, но я должна спросить. Вампиры или оборотни? Кто победит в битве? Мы с Лероем никак не можем решить") * "No, no problem over here. Everything is A-okay" ("Нет,здесь никаких проблем. Все в порядке") * "I just can't get over the season finale on the Walking Dead. I need to talk to someone about it..." ("Я просто не могу отойти от финала в The Walking Dead. Мне нужно с кем-то об этом поговорить...") * "Control, I'm just really craving some good pudding. You got any?" ("Центр, я просто очень хочу вкусный пудинг. У вас есть?") **Поёт*'' "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Oh, sorry, is this on?" (" Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Ой, простите, она включена?")'' * "You know, I could really go for a croc-burger right now. A good and juicy croc-burger. That'd be something, ye?" ("Вы знаете, я могла бы пойти за крок-бургером прямо сейчас. Хороший и сочный крок-бургер. Это было бы нечто, да?") * "Sorry, control, I must have pressed wrong button" ("Извините, я должно быть, нажала не на ту кнопку") * Пением: "Can't touch this! Can't touch this... Oh, I pressed the button, sorry control!" ("Не дотронешься! Не дотронешься... Ой, я нажала на кнопку, простите!") **Поёт* I come from a land down under, where beer flows and men chunder... Oh, sorry, is this on? Hello?" (" come from a land down under, where beer flows and men chunder..., простите, она включена? Привет?") * "Sorry to disturb control, I thought I saw something suspicious but it was nothing." ("Извините, что беспокою, центр, я думала, что я видела что-то подозрительное, но ничего не было.") * "Leroy is being a fuckin' drongo, can we switch partners?" ("Лерой такой ебаный придурь, мы можем поменяться партнерами?") * "Oh, what? No, no... I mean, yes... no, everything is fine here, okay?" ("Ох, что? Нет, нет... я имею в виду, да... нет, все нормально, ладно?") * "Sorry control, did you hear any of that? Just my pet rat, Ernie, attacking Leroy... but we're fine now" ("Простите, центр. Просто мой питомец, крыса Эрни, напал на Лероя... но теперь мы в норме") * "Oh, I'm such a drongo. I thought I saw a group of clowns in masks running by. Jeez, I must be tired, sorry 'bout that control" ("Ой, я такая дура. Мне показалось,что тут бегают вооруженные клоуны. Боже, я, должно быть, устала, простите.") * "Crikey, I'm bored as batshit, is there any action, control?" ("Боже мой,мне пиздец как скучно. Центр,есть что-нибудь интересное? ") * "Well, bugger me! I think I left my stove on at home... Well, nuthin' to do about that now..." ("Ну, черт! Я думаю, что я оставила печку дома... Ну, ничего с этим уже не поделать...") * "Hey control, come over here after your shift ends. I'll show you my sweet Melbourne shuffle moves." ("Эй, центр,приходите сюда после конца смены. Я покажу вам свои Мельбурнские движения.") * "Uhm, nope, everything is clear here control, nothing weird happening, nothing at all." ("Хм, неа, здесь все чисто, ничего странного не происходит, вообще ничего.") * "Nah, we're good, just a random man walkin' around. I gave him a slice of cheddar and sent him away" ("Ньех, все в порядке, просто прохожий тут разгуливает. Я дала ему кусочек чеддера и послала его куда подальше") * "No, no real problem control. Leroy is upset because I said I don't believe he would last long if a zombie outbreak happened" ("Нет, нет серьёзной проблемы. Лерой расстроен, потому что я сказала, что я не верю, что он выживет в зомби апокалипсисе") * "Ha! Leroy is such a tosser! I ate his Snickers and now he's crying about it. Get some bollocks man, I'll get you another one!" ("Ха! Лерой такой рохля! Я съела его сникерс и теперь он из-за этого плачет. Это ерунда, мужик, я куплю тебе другой! ) * Зевает: "God I'm bugged, Can I get of my shift early?" ("Боже, я вымотана, я могу уйти пораньше?") * "So, this saturday, are we gonna party or what? I'm looking to get my groove on" ("Итак, в эту субботу мы замутим вечеринку или как?") * *Поёт* Can't touch this. Tu-tu-tutu. Tu-tu. Tu-tu. Can't touch this. Oh, this is on? Sorry, control. ("Can't touch this. Tu-tu-tutu. Tu-tu. Tu-tu. Can't touch this. Оу, это оно включено? Простите, центр.") Камеры * "Camera over there!" ("Камера здесь!") * "Watch at camera" ("Следи за камерой") * "Watch out!" ("Осторожно!") * "Watch out, camera!" ("Осторожно, камера!") Бросок * "Boom!" ("Бум!") * "Hahaha, Boom!" (Ха-ха-ха, бум!") * "Haha, grenade!" (Ха-ха, граната!") * "Grenade out!" ("Граната пошла!") * "Eat that, ya assholes!" ("Скушайте-ка, мудилы!") После установки сумки со снаряжением Раздел нуждается в заполнении. * "I've got a medical bag right here. ("Я поставила аптечку вот тут.") * So, medical supplies here. ("Так, предметы медицинского назначения вот тут.") * "Medical bag, right here!" ("Тут медсумка!") * "Medical bag over here!" ("Медицинская сумка тут!") План Б Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Слезоточивый газ Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Дрели Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Неисправности компьютеров Раздел нуждается в заполнении. Светошумовые гранаты Раздел нуждается в заполнении. В конце ограбления * "We did it! Nice!" ("Мы сделали это! Отлично!") * "That was a reaper!" ("Это был жнециально!") * "That was easy enough, but not as much fun" ("Это было довольно просто, но не так весело") * "That was fucking fun!" ("Это было пиздец как весело!") * "Deathly and quickly" ("Смертельно и быстро") Связанное с определенными картами Убежище *(Джекету) "I like your style , Jacket. You're one crazy bastard, just like me! People like us need to stick together." ("Мне нравится твой стиль, Джекет. Ты сумасшедший ублюдок, прямо как я! Такие люди как мы должны держаться вместе.") *(Джиро) "Senpai, will you teach me how to swing a sword and shit? I'd love to chop some heads off people, that'd be fuckin' wicked." ("Сенпай, научите ли вы меня махать мечом и прочей хрени? Я бы хотела отрубить пару голов, это было бы прекрасно.") *(Вулфу) "The others say I should keep my distance from you, but I think you're cute. Is it true you one day lost your job and went batshit crazy? Did you at least hurt the people who caused it? You really should, I'll help ya." ("Остальные говорят мне держаться подальше от тебя, но мне кажется что ты милый. Правда, что однажды ты потерял работу и из-за этого сошел с ума? Сделал ли ты что-нибудь с теми людьми, из-за которых это произошло? Тебе стоит это сделать, я помогу.") Категория:Цитаты